(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horology and more particularly to a musical module for a watch movement, especially a wristwatch, as well as to a watch comprising the musical module.
(2) Description of Related Art
The prior art already includes watches comprising a musical module adapted to a watch movement. CA966705 discloses a musical module having the fundamental elements of a musical box, namely a barrel, a cylinder, a comb and a speed regulator. These elements were modified to make them as compact as possible so that they could be integrated into a watch case.
The main problem with that module is that it can only play one tune. The amount of space required and the geometry of the cylinder does not allow more than one cylinder to be installed, at least not at this scale.